The Ninth Conversation in Biomolecular Stereodynamics will be held June 20- 24 1995 at the State University of New York at Albany. The topics to be covered are: DNA-Protein Recognition: The Young Adventurers RNA 3D Structure Predictions and Insights into Ribosomes Structure of Hammerhead Ribozymes HMG1 and MMG Domain Proteins and their binding to DNA DNA Imaging Molecular Design: Young Researchers in Bio-organic Chemistry Relevance of Simulations to Experiment: Superhelical DNA Nucleosomes; Twenty Years later DNA Variability Gel Electrophoresis and Circularization Comparison between X-ray and Solution Studies Statistics and Energy Calculations Repetitive DNA Sequences Structural Basis of Molecular Oncology; Birth Defects X-Ray Structure of Topoisomerase Electrostatistics of DNA-Protein Recognition Immunology Interface Proteins: Helix-Helix Interactions, Protein Dynamics The subjects will be covered by invited lectures an poster discussion papers. There will be a total of 60 lectures, 30 by senior scientists and 30 by young researchers. Lectures by young researchers (graduate students, post-doctoral fellows and starting faculty) will be by formal invitation and will also be based on selection from abstracts submitted for poster presentation. Eight hours of the symposium time will be left vacant until abstracts for posters are received so that a significant number of lectures can be selected from the abstracts. The number of posters presented will be 250. Our of a total of 60 talks, a minimum of 20 will be delivered by female scientists. The program will admit 500 scientists from 15 Nations.